


《竹流水》

by FreyaMarch



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaMarch/pseuds/FreyaMarch
Summary: 齐衡是京城第一美人。所以皇帝想见他。





	《竹流水》

**Author's Note:**

> *角色水仙  
> *OOC  
> *有二设三设无数设  
> *请勿当真

《竹流水》

原来皇帝的寝宫那么冷。  
齐衡在这里跪了很久了，附身长跪，时间在他脊背上一点一滴的爬着，弄得他难受极了。  
皇帝的寝宫很冷。和他家里的不一样，国公府有着偌大的院子，高耸的院墙，唯有他的居室点着兰香，他母亲特地从江南运来的樟木支着地板，透着五月里的春阳的香气。  
他被召进宫，他母亲有些慌神。  
他明白那是什么。  
如今的皇帝，不理朝政，骄奢淫逸。被他召进宫，能有些许好事么。  
他同母亲说，放心，孩儿无愧天地，无愧家国，便是有事也能逢凶化吉。  
会么。  
他不知道。  
他在这里跪了许久，从傍晚跪到了夜深。宫灯已经换过了一轮，露水几乎要开始凝结。  
齐衡快睡过去了，这时候听得一阵脚步将他的意识从昏黄的灯光中拉了回来。他不敢抬头，只瞥见摇摇晃晃的龙袍沓在地上，来到他身边。  
“这就是齐元若啊。”  
边上的太监便回，“回陛下，正是。”太监的声音又尖又细。  
“快快，抬起头来让朕瞧瞧。”  
齐衡把头抬起来，他的腰好像已经忘记了直着的时候是什么模样，起身的时候一阵反抗般的刺痛。又行了个礼，“臣，齐衡，叩见陛下。”  
这是他第一次看到当今皇帝，他年纪很小，头上的龙冠玉珠一颤一颤的，竟显得有些调皮。  
调皮显然不能用在一位帝王身上，齐衡仿佛被自己的念头惊到，一阵大不敬之感让他再度俯身，却到一半便被皇帝拉起来。  
“别拜了，让朕好好瞧瞧。”  
皇帝有双明亮的眼睛，下方透着些许疲倦，游玩到深夜才回寝宫，齐衡想，岂能不倦。那眼睛直勾勾的看着他，将他从头顶到脚尖都瞧了一遍，也把齐衡瞧得浑身滚烫。  
“妙，妙啊，都说你是京城第一美人，比男人美，比女人更美，我偏不信，今日见了，只觉得他们都说得不对，你不但比男人美比女人美，就较是天上的仙子，也要逊色些。”  
虽是少年，声音却醇厚有力，天子之尊，本该将这份威严用去该用的地方，如今这番荒唐话，叫齐衡哭笑不得。  
“臣，叩谢陛下。”  
“说了别拜了。”皇帝拉着他就要往塌上去。  
齐衡根本起不了身，被他拉了一下，跌跌撞撞的起来，双腿却没了气力，又软了下去。  
皇帝回头看了他一眼，竟笑了，“是朕的不好，让你跪久了。”说罢伸手从他腰间扶下去，将他抱了起来。  
齐衡又惊又怕，等回过神，已经被皇帝抱到了床上。  
“陛下，您，您……”  
他不敢说。  
皇帝看他诧异，竟也诧异起来，“这是寝宫，元若，怎么，你不知道朕的寝宫是做什么用的吗？”  
普天之下莫非王土。  
普天之下，所有的人丁也都是皇帝的。  
可齐衡仍然难以置信，“可我是男子。”他说。怎会。怎能。  
“男子又如何，只要朕喜欢，谁都可以。”皇帝这算是解释了，他对美人总是能耐着性子。  
齐衡往后退了一些，皇帝的床榻也是冰凉的，手掌触及之处，是冰天雪地一样的刺骨。  
“陛下想要要我。”他的声音虚弱得像要灭的烛光。  
“想要，”皇帝坐在那里没有动，他不笑了。  
皇帝不笑的时候很吓人，像是身后出现了一直巨大的虎，锐利的爪牙越过他肩头，要伸向弓着膝盖的齐衡。  
“不行，”齐衡的手在抖，他慌乱的摸遍了可以摸到的所有东西，不知道自己这句“不行”到底有没有说出口，这才又说了一遍，“不行。陛下，臣子以身侍主之事万万不可，有违伦常啊，望，望陛下三思。”  
皇帝笑了，这回和之前的笑不同，“怎么就不可了，”他仍然一动不动，那一身冷笑却几乎要把整个宫殿冻住，“连你也觉得朕，配不得？”  
配不得三个字叫齐衡几乎要从榻上滚下去，可他没有地方可去，他已经退到了床帏最里头。  
“臣没有，臣不敢。”  
“那不就好了。”皇帝弯了弯眼睛，好像在说，这又不是什么大事。  
“陛下，”齐衡终于摸到了头上的簪子，他把它拔下来，头发簌簌的散在肩头，但那不妨碍他用最尖锐的那头对着自己的脖子。  
皇帝看得清楚，齐衡有着雪白的脖子，又细又长，像腊月盖住了青梅，散着从他身体内部透出的暗香。皇帝这回真的笑了，他大笑起来，笑得那头顶的龙珠几乎要掉下来。  
齐元若。  
他听闻这京城第一美最是性格温顺，怎到了他这里，就成了这般强硬。  
笑罢再看他，那一双眼里，泪水堆起来，摇一下就会决堤似的掉下来了。会流过他白净的脸颊，苍白的唇，流进他衣襟以下的阴影。  
皇帝笑着爬了过去，他爬得很慢。他的猎物很好玩，可他就在那里，哪也去不了。  
他看着他，看着他发抖，看着他手腕上的青年男子的青筋慢慢的突显出来。这握着簪子的手，几乎要真的将利器捅进自己的颈间。他是认真的。  
“来，元若，”皇帝去拉他的手，一下没有拉动，便再用力，终究齐衡只是个文弱的，被他捏着手腕拉过来。  
果然只要一碰，那些他眼里的珠子就跟下雨似的掉下来了。一颗一颗，引着溪流河川，把他的面孔画得亮晶晶的。  
震惊和恐惧在他眼里堆叠着，直到皇帝捏着他的手，把簪子对准了自己的脖子，齐衡紧闭的双唇终于被一声惊叹破了。  
“你错了，若不喜欢，你该往朕这里来，”皇帝看着他。明明是平视，却居高临下。  
弑君。  
诛九族之罪。  
皇帝身后的侍卫已经亮了剑光。  
齐衡想着自己对母亲说，必能逢凶化吉。  
没想到逢凶化吉却只是万念俱灰。  
松了手，簪子落下，了无声息。  
皇帝挥挥手屏退了侍卫，拉过被子，将呆住的元若一同盖了进来，音如磐石，“朕累了，睡吧。”那身子顺着他软软的倒下来，和簪子一样，了无声息。

*

这是朱氏天下。皇帝名叫朱厚照。  
齐衡没有想过他曾经放弃荫封想要考功名来侍奉的天子竟然是这样的。  
他瞪着眼睛一动也不敢动，听得身后那人睡得酣畅，呼吸声竟宛若孩童一般绵长。惊吓过度的他早就失了气力，被这呼吸一催，很快就也堕入昏睡。

*

他不知道自己睡了多久，迷迷糊糊只当还在齐国公府，被人推起来洗漱了一翻，双眼之前仍然雾蒙蒙的不清楚。  
突然听得一声，“元若。”  
是朱厚照的声音，方才惊醒过来。  
身后宫女正给他梳着头，他没顾得上许多，下意识的双腿一软跪了下去，“陛下。”  
“你喜欢骑马么？”朱厚照问他。  
骑马。  
齐衡喜欢，他喜爱马球，在学堂家中闷了太久而心中积郁的话，只要在马背上，野风一吹，就什么都散走了。草香和斜阳，迎风招展的稠旗，在风里飒飒作响。  
“臣，臣喜欢。”  
“那太好了，”朱厚照说，“你来看看，朕送你的礼物你喜欢不喜欢。”  
齐衡直起身子，一阵檀香飘进了他的胸腔，惹得他咳了几声，宫女还没来得及给他起髻的头发从耳畔落下来。再抬头，便看得屏风后面一团黑漆漆的东西，又高又大立在那里。  
朱厚照已经从屏风那边绕了过来，脸色透着高兴，牵了他的手，急匆匆的绕过了屏风。皇帝的手好热，像这里唯一的暖阳。齐衡正被这暖意烫得有些发呆，没留神已经来到了那东西面前，一抬头，是一匹木马，雕刻得栩栩如生，额上嵌着白玉，背上铺着一块嵌着玉石的马具。  
齐衡从未见过这样的东西，他只知道孩童有木马，但那终究只是孩童的玩物，没想过能做那么大。他被朱厚照拉着，仰着头，直到绕到木马一侧，脸色唰得一下白了。  
那马背上，立着一根东西，通透的玉石，做成阳具的样子。  
那东西烫眼睛得很，羞得他没脸再看，立刻把头低了下去。  
朱厚照还在笑，“这做得真不错，怎样，元若，你喜欢吗？”  
他喜欢吗。  
元若咬着牙，想了想又要跪下去。  
“唉，”朱厚照皱眉，“别总是跪啊拜的，说不出不要紧，试一下就知道喜欢不喜欢了。”  
他在报复。  
不，报复都谈不上。他是天子，这是惩罚。  
昨夜未得他的兴致罢了。  
齐衡悲怆的想。可知道又如何，越是了解皇帝在想什么，便越只叫自己陷入恐惧。他脸色煞白的站在那里，朱厚照拉着他的手，越过马背，去摸那阳具。  
和他的手不同，那东西是个死物，冰冰凉凉的，没有一点生气。手心和手背的温差昭示着齐衡的绝望。他说这木马是送他的礼物，可自己和这木马没有什么两样。  
“弄热一些，”他在他而后吐着字句，声音震得齐衡浑身发麻，“要不等下你骑上去，会难受的。”

*

齐衡喜欢骑马。  
骏马身姿矫健，缰绳在手，策马前行，那股力量和速度叫人沉醉。到徐行时，又暖风和煦，吹得脸又痒又舒服。  
和平时是一样的。  
他骑上去的时候想，那都是一样的，况且，齐元若，你别无他选。  
他的亵裤是太监脱的，也是太监拿着，现在他被两个太监搀扶着，像个不会走路的婴儿。  
木马没有马镫，所幸摇晃得不那么厉害，要不全凭他两腿夹着，人根本是坐不住要滑下来的。  
可那阳具实在是无法忽视的东西，虽然只有实物一半大小粗细。朱厚照说得对，刚刚应该焐热一些，否则不至于嵌入他体内的时候，让他那么难受。  
齐衡闭着眼睛，这木马为了不伤人，已经被打磨得表面细滑，虽未有漆，却和泼了油一样。他还因为羞愤出了不少汗，汗水一层一层，弄得双腿之间湿滑得很。他害怕，他害怕一个打滑，那东西就会直直的捅进他的体内。  
如今一寸一寸的没入，已经让他很难受了。  
不像是他含着这玉石，反倒像是那玉石正一点一点的把他所剩无几的尊严和灵魂都统统吃掉。他为此而闭起眼睛，仿佛这样就感受不到每一寸日光的嘲弄，可却把其他感受放大了数倍。  
吞咽唾液的声音。  
木马的嘎吱声。  
朱厚照在他边上端着一盏茶，一点一点的啜饮。  
“元若，喜欢吗？”  
齐衡摇摇头，每动一下，那东西变往他身体里入了一些。他骑过无数烈马，边疆送来的血汗，未曾调教的赤兔，到他那里也不过是磨合一阵，他从未从马上摔过，也未曾被那嘶鸣和倔强的恶劣姿态威慑过。  
可如今这不是马。  
是拿来戏弄他的器具，演绎征服他的过程。  
他憋着呼吸，只敢一点点的吸气，再慢慢的吐出来。那东西终究抵着他的脊梁了，疼得他额头都坠下无数汗来。  
皇帝浅浅笑了，转手把茶交给了身旁的太监，骂道，“废物，扶人都不会了。”  
两个太监在地上跪成一团，齐元若失了助力，一下子坠了下去，趴在木马背上，喘了起来。朱厚照只是笑，“看样子，元若不喜我这礼物。”  
“臣，不敢。”声音细若蚊吟，气势倒还在。  
还嘴硬呢。  
朱厚照这回起了兴，绕到他身边，看着他乌发如丝，出了不少汗，被浸湿的头发一缕缕纠葛在他的额头上。一双眉毛早就蹙在一起，睫毛挂着透亮的珠子分不清是汗水还是泪。  
“木马不是这么玩的，”他的手放在齐衡的腰背上，宽大的氅衣看起来像是伏在他身上的轻烟，用手指轻轻一挑，就飘起来，得见底下通透的躯体。  
他的手碰在何处，何处就像濒死的幼兽一般抖起来，崩得紧紧的。  
可怜。  
可怜到他好像已经捏着咽喉把控着性命的快感不如把他放了生。  
朱厚照顺着他的腰摸下去，摸过那阳具嵌入的地方，听到齐衡轻轻哼了一声，那声音像是石子投入了沉沉的湖中。也投进了朱厚照的心里。  
他还不想放他。  
一掌打在了木马的后腿，只听嘎吱一声，那东西惊天动地的摇晃起来。  
齐衡一下子直起了身，那阳具随着摇晃，一下一下从他泛着浅红的下体出入，那阵被入侵被吞噬的感觉剥开他的眼睛，刺眼的阳光耀得他几乎要昏死过去。  
“不行，不行，陛下，我……”他的声音断断续续，甚至礼数都忘得一干二净。  
“元若，喜欢吗？”  
齐衡摇着头，他对此毫无办法，连日惊惧抽走了他身上最后一点气力，可偏巧躯壳又如此沉重，双腿打着滑，整个人都往那东西上坐下去。又被抽走，再灌入。  
疼痛便是没有了，取而代之的，是一阵又一阵叫人羞耻的酥麻。齐衡只觉得惊奇，他浑身像是染了霹雳，又像是醉了酒，从下腹到胸口，都往外翻着热气。  
濒死一般的感受。  
他的手指缠着木马的脖子，企图找回一些掌控，但皇帝那一下一下推动的气力也大了起来，颠得他牙齿都要咬碎了。  
“元若，喜欢吗？”  
皇帝的笑声比霹雳更叫人害怕，那声音穿过几世一般透进元若脑中。  
他下腹的酸痒又多了几层。  
皇帝拉着他无力的手，把他从木马上扒下来。元若直着身子晃了晃，便一歪，从上头坠了下来，直接坠进了朱厚照的臂膀之中。和木马不同，他的臂膀暖极了。  
齐衡叹了一声，动了动双唇，还未说话，便被抵住，是朱厚照，掀开他无法言语的口舌，吻了起来。他的喉咙好干，像是几辈子都没有沾过水一样，下意识的饮着朱厚照渡来汁液，那还带着他刚刚饮过的茶香。  
“元若，你是喜欢的，”朱厚照把他放在榻上，昨天他们睡过的位置。  
尽管睡得不够安稳。  
他拉着齐衡的手，那任人摆布的五指摸向他的腿间，元若的双目透着极漂亮的水色，手指触到他自己那不知何时已然勃起的地方，水色只是晃了一下，便阖起，溢了出来。  
“你是喜欢的。”朱厚照讨夸奖一般，接着又拉着他的手摸向自己的，又说，“朕也喜欢。”

若是昨天负隅顽抗，是不是今天就可以免此折磨。  
反正结果是一样的。  
齐元若迷迷糊糊的想。  
他被整个人翻过来，同木马上的玉石不同，皇帝的性器显得暖多了。也比那东西更懂如何挑起他的情欲，榨干他身体每一处残存的理智，每一下都让他发狂一般的喘着。他长着手指，又握紧起来，若是不抓住什么，就会彻底沉沦进去。  
沉沦进这不伦的欢愉，不齿的交媾。  
他已经高潮了三次，或者四次。他记不得了，射精让他陷入了一阵又一阵的迷雾里。他不知自己在何处飘着，但朱厚照却仍能让他再度被拉进情欲里。  
“喜欢吗。”  
“喜欢，臣，嗯，我喜欢，”他语无伦次的啜泣着，便换来帝王拨开他散着的发，在他颈后落下热吻。  
那靠近心肺的温存几下便弄得他又射了出来。  
他不知道自己在哭还是在笑，又或者面无表情，他被捏着下巴，灌进更多茶香，一口一口，直到咽不下，却仍然被迫承受。  
再后来，他便什么都不知道了。

*

醒来，身边没了朱厚照。  
这寝宫却又到了夜里，周遭飞速的冷下去。

齐衡浑身都在痛，身上每一处，手腕被吸出的淤青，还有因为太多次高潮小腿抽筋而落下的隐隐阵痛。宫女这回终于把他的头发髻好，可他却没法太多走动。靠在榻上看着每一盏灯芯化成灰烬。  
“其苦不堪说，其痛难言停。”  
他正念着，朱厚照恰回来了。  
仍是透着浓浓的倦意。  
齐衡起身，浑身骨头都嘎嘎响着，疼得他眼眶发烫。  
他跪下去行了礼，“陛下。”  
朱厚照楞了一下，走过去把他扶起来。  
“你在等我？”  
“臣应知礼数。”  
朱厚照又弯起眼睛笑了起来。  
“朕累了，睡吧。”  
搂着他，被窝里终于暖融融的热了起来。

*

后头两日，朱厚照也是仍然夜半归来，搂着他倒头就睡。  
那天晚上，齐衡突然觉得有些冷，醒转过来，一摸身边，果然没有了朱厚照。披着氅袍下了床，若大的寝宫，屏退了宫女太监，一直走到廊前都没找到人。  
月光直直的铺在地上，倒不嫌这里冷清。  
或者月也是懂透了冷清，才特别怜爱这一块，耀得这里亮若白昼。  
那人穿着黄袍在走廊那头蹲着，月光披在他的发上，像是染了银丝。显得落寞极了。  
齐衡轻轻走过去，朱厚照听到了声音也没回头，他手头正拨弄着什么，传来一阵水声。  
走到他后才瞧见是从院里新引来的一个小盆景，里头是几根断竹续在一起，流水从高处流淌而下，流过竹管，绕了几个曲折，又往低处种着莲的瓷罐流去。  
时为冬日，瓷罐里萧条一片。  
朱厚照正用手挡着一处竹管，流水哗哗的从他手边溢出来，袖子都湿透了他好似也全然未知。  
齐衡看了半晌，从身后喊他，“陛下。”  
“喊我阿照吧。”朱厚照，“我乳母喊我阿照，比我母后还显得亲切些，她死了就再也没人这么喊过我了，”他自说自话，齐衡就只好听着，“她喜欢这种水景，到了夏天我睡不着，她就偷偷抱我来回廊教我识星星，拿扇子给我扇风。所以睡不着，听听水声就好了。”  
高山流水。  
子期死后，伯牙不再弹琴。  
“叫我阿照吧。”他又说。  
于是齐衡便喊，“阿照。”  
他蹲下来，在朱厚照边上看着，“不冷么。”  
“元若知道这水是最不受人管制的么？”他答非所问。  
“抽刀断水水更流。”齐衡说，“水的流向受天地之命，自西向东，亘古不变。”  
朱厚照笑了笑，“我读过你的文章，他们呈上来的时候说你的文字花团锦簇没有钢骨，可你见我的第一日就要自戕，”他把手从水里拿出来，水哗哗的又开始顺着竹管流下去。  
“水流是没办法改变的，就算我用手挡着，挡了一时，也挡不住永世，它会从我手缝、手边，顺着我的手肘手腕，流得到处都是。”  
“陛下。”  
“喊我阿照。”  
“您指的不是流水。”齐衡说。  
“我指的是什么？”  
朱厚照扭过头，齐元若的眼睛在月光里亮亮的，他是个聪明的人，不仅花团锦簇，也有钢骨，  
“世。”  
朱厚照哈哈的笑起来。  
“世岂是我一人之力可以改变的，”他摇摇头，像醉了酒，“除非，除非，”他皱起眉头来，“除非我做那竹子，唯有留在这里，才可以改变些许。”  
“若阿照都不能做到，世上便无他人可以做到了。”齐衡说，“您是负天命之人。”  
“你真信我可以做到？”朱厚照说。  
齐衡点头。  
朱厚照看着他的眉目，便凑过去吻他。齐衡没有躲开，他只是轻轻叹了一声。  
他的氅衣被铺在了地上，这里的走廊下头也直着樟木，透着似他房中的五月香。  
月光从他的头顶灌进去，像是给他整个人都染上了一层银辉。月光大抵怜爱的不是这里，而是整个人间。  
朱厚照扣着他的手指，轻轻的把他整个人都打开来，他依旧是滚烫的。  
齐衡不知道为什么在这若大的宫里，到处都冷得可怕，却只有他是热的。这热会不会被耗尽呢。  
皇帝吻着他的鼻尖，下巴，因为性欲而泛起细小颗粒的喉结，通红的指尖。  
“陛下。”  
“喊我阿照。”他更多像恳请。好似只有齐元若才是唯一那个肯的人。  
所以齐衡便唤他的亲名，“阿照，阿照。”他唤着，双臂搂着他的背，迎他进入自己。  
纠葛在一起的躯体，四肢，好似有一瞬间连血液都相通起来。  
他再度看到了那只虎，它原来是雪白的，月亮落在它深邃的眸子里，它趴在冰冷的白玉栏杆上，目光如炬，望向远方。

*

齐衡回到府中的时候他母亲已经急的瘦了一圈。  
“我找人四处打听，宫里的人都三缄其口，也没打听出到底是为什么，好在回来了。”  
齐衡不知道该哭还是该笑，便哭笑一起来了，抱着父母哭了会儿，便说回房了。才走到廊里，人就跌下去不省人事了。

再醒来。已经是三日以后。  
他母亲开门进来，竟穿着丧服。  
皇帝驾崩了。  
新皇就要登基。  
齐衡坐在床上愣着，母亲又给他一封东西，用个红信封套着，说是有人送到府上给他的。

掏出来一看。  
是封信。  
上头写着四句。  
“其苦不堪说，其痛难言停。”  
这是当日他在宫中念的，后面跟着两句，“洛河三千星，不独照月明。”  
四句后面不是诗，写着“为我为世”四个字。  
落款是“阿照。”  
阿照。  
阿照。  
齐衡不知道什么时候脸上淌满了泪水。  
今夜月光依旧很亮，照着他也照故人。月亮怜爱整个人间。  
齐衡知道他的白虎回了太虚了，此生只剩他一人。

你不一样。  
你一定要考去功名。  
我封你做官啊。  
月光里阿照对他说。  
元若，你不一样。  
你是我盛的流水，要永世流长。

 

——完——


End file.
